


The First Quarters Always Hardest

by TheBrothersRowe



Series: Legion Academy [1]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Death, High School AU, Multi, No future AU, Serious subjects, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, high school sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Clark Kent is a gifted young man. When bystanders witness his abilities, he's requested to come to a high school for gifted children. Legion Academy, in Metropollis. Wanting to master his abilities, Clark makes way to Metropollis. However even at this gifted school, Clark realizes it's like any other. Bullies who will ruin your life, romances, cheating, fights.Warning: This story tackles serious topics. High School drama anyone can face. Bullying, depression. gossip, teen pregnancy. So you have been warned.





	1. The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an introduction page, listing everyone I'm going to use, along with their clubs/groups. There are a lot of them. Also no superhero names will be used

STAFF:  
RJ Brande- (Prinicpal)  
Winema Wazzo- (Dean)  
Random fill ins

STUDENTS:  
Superman/Clark Kent- (New Boy)  
Brainiac 5/Querl Dox- (Robotics)  
Bouncing Boy/Chuck Taine- (Yearbook)  
Triplicate/Luornu Durgo- (Cheerleader)  
Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn- (Student Council President)  
Magnetic Kid/Pol Krinn- (Football/Linebacker)  
Lightning Lass/Garth Ranzz- (Football/Quarterback)  
Lightning Lord/Mekt Ranzz- (Football/Wide Reciver)  
Lightning Lass/Ayla Ranzz- (Art)  
Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen- (Pyschology)  
Phantom Girl/Tinya Wazzo- (Theater)  
Timber Wolf/Brin Londo- (Culinary)  
Chameleon Boy/Reep Daggle- (Theater)  
Alexis Luther- (Prep)  
Ultra Boy/Jo Nah- (Perfect Boy)  
Colossal Boy/Gim Allon- (Football/Fullback)  
Invisible Kid/Lyle Norg- (Wallflower)  
Kid Quantum/James Cullen- (Class Clown)  
Star Boy/Thom Kallor- (Prep)  
Sun Boy/Dirk Morgna- (Culinary)  
Shrinking Violet/Salu Digby- (Wallflower)  
Matter Eater Lad/Tenzil Kem- (Culinary)  
Dream Girl/Nura Nal- (Prep)  
Ferro Lad/Andrew Nolan- (Outcast)  
Karate Kid/Val Armorr- (Student Council)  
Princess Projectra/Projectra Wind'zzor- (Cheerleader/Prep)  
Shadow Lass/Tasmia Mallor- (Yearbook)  
Chemical King/Condo Arlik- (Yearbook)  
Wildfire/Drake Burroughs- (Football/Halfback)  
Tyroc/Troy Stewart- (Band)  
Dawnstar- (Orchestra)  
Blok- (Outcast)  
Invisible Kid 2/Jacques Foccart- (Yearbook/Photography)  
White Witch/Mysa Nal- (Art/Outcast)  
Polar Boy/Brek Bannin- (Culinary)  
Tellus/Ganglios- (Band)  
Storm Boy/Myke Chypurz- (Loser)  
Stone Boy/Dag Wentim- (Ceramics/Loser)  
Chlorophyll Kid/Ral Benem- (Gardening/Loser)  
Fire Lad/Staq Mavlen- (Culinary/Loser)  
Calamity Kid/E. Davis Ester-  
Color Kid/Ulu Vakk- (Art/Loser)  
Infectious Lass/Drura Sepht- (Loser)  
Porcupine Pete/Peter Dursin- (Student Council/Loser)  
Crystal Kid/Bobb Kohan  
Nightwind/Berta Skye Haris- (Outcast)  
Reflecto/Stig Ah- (Yearbook)  
Karate Kid 2/Myg-  
Visi-Lad/Rhent Ustin- (Photograpy)  
Impulse/Richard Kent Shakespeare- (Class Clown)  
Echo/Myke-4 Astor- (Choir)  
Andromeda/Laurel Gand- (Prep)  
Esper/Meta Ulnoor- (Psychology)  
Wave/Sussa Paka- (Cosmetology)  
Tyr-(Football/Wide Reciever)  
Hunter/Otto Orion- (Trouble Maker)  
Ron-Karr- (Outcast)


	2. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kenthas finally arrived to the Legion Academy, does he have what it takes to pass and survive here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired off Sky High.

Clark Kent's POV

"This is it." I sighed heavily, looking up at to the school. I was finally here, standing in front of the legondary school, the Legion Academy. The Legion Academy was a astonishing school very few were accepted in. Those gifted. with powers, and wishing to use them for the greater good. The thought of me even being here still felt like a dream. Taking a heavy breathe, I walked over towards the academy. Students littered the area, mingling and wandering into the school. I glanced around, looking down again at my invitation letter. It had been a formal request from RJ Brande, the prinicpal at the academy. He specifically wanted me to come to this school.

Biting my lip, I slid the letter into my backpack and walked up the stairs into the school. The hallways were packed, students mingling upon each other. I observed the groups, and grimaced. The nerds, the preps, the atheletes. It already felt like any other school I had been too. Everyone seperated in their own little groups, refusing to let others in. Would it just be like every other school? Where I'd be the social outcast? The freak in the crowd? No, no. This was a school for gifted kids, it had to be different...right?

Eventually, after wandering blindly through various corridors and hallways, I came up to the offices. Gulping, I stepped into the office. The office looked like nothing I had ever scene. Pristine white furniture, clean white marble tile, biege walls, and flowers that seemed in the perfect spot of bloom. Near a desk were two adults talking, a tall elegantly dressed woman, and a shorted brunette man. I glanced silently, stepping into the room. Behind the desk were a set of two white doors, both closed. Each door had a template beside it. The one of the left said "Prinicpal RJ Brande". The right one saying "Dean Winema Wazzo". Across the desk were a set of white chairs, got a theme going on here don't we? Glancing back at the two talking adults, I let out a soft cough to gain their attention.

The two adults looked at me, and the man smiled. The woman gave him a curt nod, heading into the right office. After she disappeared behind the white sliding door, the man walked over to me. "We've been waiting for you Mr. Kent." He held out his hand, "I'm RJ Brande. Your prinicpal.". 

"Thank you for this chance Mr. Brande, I'm thrilled for this chance." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Mr. Brande smiled at me, and put his arms behind his back. "Your schedule has been printed out for you already. I would give you a tour, but that's what the student council signed up to help with." Mr. Brande turned back towards a farther section of the office, where a group of student I hadn't noticed before stood. "Mr. Krinn, would you come here please?" One of the boys in the group looked over, walking towards us. "Mr. Krinn, this is Clark Kent, he's a new student here. Would you so kindly give this boy a tour around here?" Mr. Brande requested.

Krinn nodded, turning to me with a smile. He held out his hand, looking at me. "My names Rokk Krinn, student council president." He stated, taking my hand to shake his. Rokk had purple eyes, black hair styled professionally, with a light skin tone. He was professionally dressed as well. A lavender dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants, and black dress up shoes. Rokk gave my hand a firm shake, before walking outside of the office. "O-Oh right." I murmured, following after him quickly, holding my schedule.

My schedule consisted of six classes. As a freshman I had all my classes listed. First period was English 9 with Mr. Zorah. Second period, journalism with Miss. Kosta. Seemed ironic somewhat. Third period was flight training, something I would defiantley need. Fourth period, this one was interesting in itself. This one was called Hero in Practice, or HIP. Rokk told me that was where we'd get practice on teamwork. Using our powers to do practice games, like save the citizen. Fifth period is algebra, with Ms. Jackson. This wouldn't be to hard. And my last period is science, biology.

Rokk lead me through the hallways, pointing out hallways that lead to certain areas. When he showed me around, he made all these twist and turns seem so simple. As we wandered around, my mouth dropped as we entered a large courtyard. That wasn't even the most surprising factor. In the center was a galatic map, floating beautiful at the center on a statue. "The courtyard is the main center of the school. It connects to everything. East, where we came from. North leads to some of the classes. South is the rest of the classes. Due west is the cafeteria and dorms." Rokk expalined.

"Wait there's dorms?" I asked.

"Yes. Where do you think you'd be staying?" He scoffed, "The dorms is for people that live on a seperate planet, or dom't have a place to stay.".

"That makes sense. What's for?" I asked, pointing at the map.

"This is our center piece. It shows how far spread our cause is. Portraying nearly every galaxy listed, any planet."

"That's amazing." I breathed out. I was just a boy from Kansas. Seeing so many aliens from other planets, it was so diverse. Especially on Earth, maybe it had just been because I was in Kansas. A small little town you wouldn't expect these things from.

"Now let's get you back to your classes-"

"Hey nerd!" A blue blurred ran up to us, nearly tackling Rokk. The student council president screeched in agitation, glaring at the other. A orange haired boy grinned wrapping his arm around Rokk's shoulder. "What's the problem buddy? Not happy to see your best friend?" The boy teased. He had orange hair that was short and slicked back, brights eletric blue eyes with white irises, light skin, and an interesting lighting shaped scar under his right eye. The boy wore a blue sports uniform, football most likely considering all the padding. "Who's this guy?" Garth questioned, looking over at me.

"There is a problem. I was trying to show this new student around Garth." Rokk stated, shoving 'Garth' back. 

The other grinned, rolling his eyes. "Always such a party pooper Rokk." Garth mocked, leaning forward grabbing his friend in a head lock. Rokk yelped as Garth messed with his hair, holding him in the head lock still. I awkwardly stood by, watching these...friends interact.

"Are you two serious right now?" I turned around to see a girl with light pink skin walk over, "Are you that immature?". The girl had long blonde hair that reached her back, unusually arched blonde eye brows, vibrant magenta eyes, and light pink skin. She wore a white button up shirt, a gray knee length skirt, and black mary jane shoes. "Sorry about them." She sighed out.

"Hey Imra, didn't see you there." Garth let go of Rokk, smiling at the girl. Rokk scowled, fixing his hair. "Didn't expect to see you out of class, your usually there 10 minutes early." Garth stated.

"It's hard to ignore you two."

"You know them both?" I questioned, the three finally remembering I was there.

"Yes. You already know Rokk, our student council president. Garth here is our quaterback." Imra told me. "Star quarterback~" Garth added, smirking. Imra rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giving the boy a small smile.

"The three of us have been friends for years. But, if you two don't mind, I would like to get back to showing the new kid around." Rokk stated. I have a name.

"Our apologies student council president." Garth mocked.

"Ignore him Rokk, do what you have to do." Imra took Garth by the arms, walking off with the boy. Rokk rolled his eyes, yet couldn't help but smile at his friends.

Rokk rolled his eyes at the two, and went back to leading me around. After some more weaving around the school and exploring, we arrived to my first period. "This is your first period. English 9 with Mr. Zorah." Rokk opened the door, passing me the schedule. I stepped into the room, looking at the other 13 students, taking a nervous gulp. "If you have any questions ask me, alright?" He stated, before turning around, preparing to leave, before stopping. "And it's only the first day, it'll get better." Before I could question what he meant, the door closed.

And just like that, I was left alone in the battlefield.


	3. Hello, My name is Clark Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. His first class, of his first day at the Legion Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be a bit slow, just to get some characters introduced.

I stepped into the class hesitantly, looking at into it. Class wasn't even started yet, but nearly ever single seat had been filled. All 13 students turned back to look at me, even the teacher did. I let out a nervous inhale, walking inside the room. "Are you the new student? Clark Kent?" The teacher asked. I nodded slowly, still holding my schedule. "Alright then, take a seat near the front." The teacher stated. I looked up to see an empty seat near the front. A boy near the front, right next to seat turned back to look at me. The boy grinned, waving me over. Taking a hesitant breathe, I walked to the front, and took my seat.

The boy looked at me, a grin on his face. "Hey, your new I'm guessing. Names Charles Taine. Everybody calls me Chuck though." The boy stated, holding out a hand to me. I took it back, looking him over. Chuck had spiky black hair a set yellow-gold sunglasses resting on it, black eyes, and rose shaded skin. He wore a blue and green flannel, blue jeans, and some worn out sneakers. "Nice to meet you Chuck. I'm Clark Kent." I replied, shaking his hand. "Don't worry about things okay. I got your back, I know how it is being the Earth kid around." He whispered. I looked up at him surprised, a bit glad someone else was from here. The teacher soon called attention to the class, making me look up.

"Alright everyone, time for attendance." The teacher walked over, holding a sheet of paper, looking up to all of us, "Gim Allon.". "Present." A tall boy in the middle row called. Mr. Zorah gave a small nod, looking back at the list. "James Cullent. ". "Here.". "Reep Daggle?" Mr. Zorah looked around the room. "Don't worry, no tricks here." A orange skinned rather interesting looking boy piped out. Mr. Zorah nodded, looking at his list again. "Salu Digby.". "I'm here Mr. Zorah, please don't mark me absent again just because of my height." A girl in the middle called out. I had hardly even noticed her. "I'll make sure not to." Mr. Zorah muttered.

"Querl Dox?" Mr. Zorah questioned. "Present." A green robot like boy stated, sitting right behind me. The boy glanced at me for a moment, before turning his focus away from me. "Alright, let's see Luornu Durgo.". "All accounted for!" A rather bubbly white hair girl exclaimed, raising her hand. Chuck glanced at her, a bit of flush covering his face. "Something you got to say?" I whispered to him. Chuck flushed, shaking his head. "N-No." He muttered softly, trying to hide his face with his hands.

"Thom Kallor." Mr. Zorah looked up. A boy farther in the back roose his hand, and Mr. Zorah grinned. "I didn't expect anything else from someone like you Kallon.".

"Bobb Kohan." Mr. Zorah asked. A boy raised his hand, but the teacher seemed to hardly give any focus. He turned his focus to me, "Clark Kent.". Slowly I roose my hand, and he simply nodded. "Mysa Nal.", a girl sat quietly at her desk, slowly raising her hand up for the teacher to see.

Mr. Zorah turned his focus to a boy in the back, and scowled. "Mr. Nolan, we talked about you wearing that mask to class." The teacher stated, looking rather strict. The boy looked up, expression unreadable underneathe the mask. "You know Dean Wazzo let's me wear it to school Mr. Zorah." He countered. "Well in my class-" Mr. Zorah was interuppted by a black haired looking girl scowling at him. The teacher let out an aggrivated sigh, going back to his list. I grimaced. This was starting to feel to much like my other schools. Chuck patted my back a bit, looking back towards the front of class.

"Chuck Taine." Mr. Zorah looked towards Chuck. "Right here, sir." He said with a smile. Man, Chuck seemed like a relatively optimistic guy. "Dag Wentim." The final name was called. A boy raised his hand, and with that, attendance was done. Mr. Zorah set down his sheet, looking at all of us. "Alright students, open your text books to page 451, chapter 12.".

A long hour and a half passed, and the bell rang loudly. I groaned, running a hand through my hair. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking sluggishly out of the class. Is this what Rokk warned me about? Gosh, first period, and I was already dreading things. Was Mr. Zorah's power speed talking? Because I could hardly understand the words this man was saying. It didn't help that I was 12 chapters behind everyone. Thank goodness Chuck offered me his notes for the previous chapters. Even with very few students, it felt like a normal class. Students picking favorites. This school had at least 200 kids, but I didn't like how things felt the same. Would things change..?

When I entered the journalism class, I was shocked to see only six other students in the class. Chuck being one of them, the other four boys, and one girl. Chuck looked back seeing me, grinning at me. "Hey Clark! Welcome to journalism!" He beamed, walking over. "Hey Chuck." I replied, looking around the room, "Is this it?".

"Yup...Journalism, Photography, and Yearbook." He murmured. "Wait all of these are the same class?!" I exclaimed in surprised. "Yeah... Um, why not meet the others?" Before I could say anything, Chuck started leading me over to the other five students, who all turned to look at me. "This is the group. Tasmia, Condo, Jacques, Stig, and Rhent." Chuck introduced, smiling. The other five looked at me, before one walked up to me. "Stig Ah, good to finally have another student in here." He said, smiled, his firey orange hair combed to the right.

"Good to meet you. I'm Clark Kent."


	4. Give me a G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything becomes interesting when you're star quarterback

Garth Ranzz's POV

Mrs. Zurk's biology class. One of the most boring class of the day. A hefty groan escaped my lips as I laid my head on the table. Tinya Wazzo, who sat right besides me, glanced at me. "Shouldn't you be paying attention?" She whispered. "I'll pay attention when this matters." I grumbled, looking up for a moment. Glancing over at the teacher, I saw her still going off on her now 45 minute tangent on the cells inside a Zargaft. "Gosh, can you be anymore boring?" I whispered, before opening my notebook. Skipping a few pages in the book, I arrived to a blank page. Taking my pencil, I choose to entertain myself with a more interesting assignment. Tinya merely rolled her eyes at me as I began sketching. "You fall behind I'm not giving you my notes." She muttered. I rolled my eyes at her, continuing my doodles.

Once I was done with my masterpiece, I balled it up smirking. A few rows sat Rokk and Nura, causing me to smirk. Oh how helpless Rokk appeared. Well, his best friend is here to rescure the poor boy. Making sure Mrs. Zurk wasn't looking I reeled back my throwing arm, tossing it right at the back of Rokk's head. Poor sucker was caughter of guard, the wadded paper smacking him right in the back of the head. Nura let out a small chuckle, before turning her focus back to the teacher. Rokk picked up the paper, turning back to me. He scowled, gesturing to the paper. I gave a shrug, mimicking a innocent look. Rokk scoffed angrilly, before opening up the paper. "What the-" I could see him mouth in confusion. "Language dear friend." I whispered, before folding my arms on the desk, dozing off again.

"Garth." A voice echoed in my head. Was I asleep? "Garth." The voice echoed again. Oh my god is this Imra? Am I really having one of these dreams in chemistry? A we- "Garth, get out head out of the gutter! No, it's not a dream. I'm your class next door, pay attention." Imra thought out loud. I grew flustered, raising my head slowly. Rokk looked back at me, rolling his eyes. Grumbling softly, I rest my hands on my chin. Taking a heavy exhale, the bell rang loudly. Rolling my eyes I got up, tossing my gym bag over my shoulder. Gosh could this day get any worse?

Walking out of class, Rokk caught up to me. "What is wrong with you?" He muttered. "I don't know what you mean Rokk." I chuckled softly. Rokk glared, holding up a paper to my face. The paper before me had a doodle of Mrs. Zurk's in a rather cartoony style, while spewing out stupid facts. "Really Garth?" He groaned. I gave a playful shrug, smirking.

"Hey guys knock it off!!!" Oh no not again. Me and Rokk turned the corner, and I glared immediately. Reep yelped as he was shoved into one of the lockers, by none other then Mekt. Damnit. Mekt and his little groupies, the Vanguard. The biggest jerks of the school. Thinking they could just pick on the younger students like that.

"Hold my bag." I growled, shoving my gym bag into Rokk's arms. He looked at me surprised, while I stomped over to them. "Garth what are you doing?!" Rokk exclaimed. I clentched my fist tightly, glaring at my brother and his friends.

Tyr chuckled as him and Otto shoved Andrew back and forth. Sussa chuckled as she spun poor Ulu wuth her hair. "Getting sick color kid~?" Meta snickered. "Come on, why not take that masky off?" Tyr teased. Mekt chuckled, leaning against the locker as Reep banged his fist on it loudly. "Sorry kid. You know how things work here. We can't get in trouble unless we actually harm you." Mekt stated. Tyr held Andrew's arms off, while Otto snatched   
his mask off. "No!" Andrew shouted, lowering his head to hide his face. "H-Hey leave us alone! Or else-" Reep exclaimed. "Or else what?" Meta asked. "Goody two shoes are too good to try anything like you, especially you shorty." Otto chuckled.

"They might be, but I'm not!" I shouted, stomping over. The group turned over to me, rolling there eyes. Mekt scoffed, getting off the locker. "Little brother, little brother. Why must you be a sour puss? Can't you see we're just having fun with them?" Mekt said, walking over to me. "What I see here big brother, is you being an asshole." I growled. Tyr dropped Andrew, and at that moment the rest turned towards me. Mekt glared at me, fist tightening. "You better learn to watch you mouth Garth." Mekt hissed out, stepping closer to me. "Or what?"

Soft zapping filled the air, as sparks started glowing in our hands. Ulu and Andrew panicked, running off into the hall. Reep shifted into a bug, flying off. Mekt glared at me, lightning surrounding his fist, similiar to mine. "You really think it's smart to fight me?" Mekt asked. "I can beat you anyday." I shoot back. "So SCARY Mr. Star Quarterback." Mekt scoffed. 

At this rate a small crowd had started to form in the hallway. "Are they really gonna fight?" Luornu asked shocked, looking at Laurel in panic. "Garth, you'll get suspended for this!" Rokk exclaimed. Sorry pal, unlike you I don't standing around and watching others getting beat up, and doing nothing to help. My friends pleaded for me to stop, while Mekt's cheered for a fight. The crowds reaction was mixed. Some wanting no fights, others wanting a brawl.

"Let's tango, Mekt." I stated. "Gladly." Mekt chuckled. Mekt and I raised out fist to strike, when Dean Wazzo suddenly grabbed out hands. "Ahem boys." She stared down at us, "Need I remind you of our academies rules? Do I really need to list the consequences if you boys fight? I don't care if your brothers, harm against another student is not permitted!" Dean Wazzo shouted. "You can't be serioous! They were bullying students!" I exclaimed. "We didn't physically harm them." Mekt stated. "Why you-" I growled. "ENOUGH. Quit this at this moment, or your both coming to my office at this moment." Dean Wazzo stated.

Mekt glared at me, before yanking his arm free. "Fine." He hissed. Dean Wazzo scowled at him, before turning to me. "And you?" She asked. "Nothing from me." I grumbled, pulling my arm from her grasp. "Good to here." She said, walking off. I can't believe that woman! Givining him absouletely no punishment! Damn this school system.

My brother glared at me, before walking off. Sussa, Meta, Ron-Karr, and Otto quickly followed him. I glared back just as Rokk and Imra immediately ran over to me. "Are you stupid?! You could have been suspended or expelled!" Rokk shouted. "I don't need a lecture from you right now okay?!" I shouted, snatching my bag from his arms as the bell for third period rang. "Garth..." Imra tried saying, but I was already heading down the hall. As I walked down the hall I saw Tyr lagging behind from his group. Tyr grinned, looking at me. "See you at practice Ranzz." He chuckled, following after Mekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fights. For now. Also a peek at how things here aren't as good as they seem.


	5. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch. On your first day of school. There isn't enough room in your note book to describe how many things can go wrong today.

Chuck Taine POV

"Come on Clark. You can come sit with me and my friends." I beamed, looking at him. Clark turned to me, giving a nervous smile. "You sure?" He asked. "No problem. Now come on, I can't wait you show you to the others." I stated, heading inside the lunch room. Students walked around the room. People finding their friends at their tables. As I looked around, I smiled seeing my table. "Come on, it's over here." I stated, walking over to my table. Five people greeted me when I arrived. Tinya, Reep, Salu, Querl, and the fifth one surprised me.

"Hi Chuck." Luornu said, giving me a small wave. I felt my face grow hot as I looked at her. I hadn't expected her to be here. Clark and Tinya gave me a small laugh, causing me to glare. Tinya gave an innocent look, shrugging. Groaning loudly as I rolled my eyes, I turned my focus back to her. "S-So what are you doing here? Don't you usually sit with the cheerleaders?" I asked. "Yeah, but Alexis and Nura got into an arguement so I decided to leave. Plus, I actually wanted to help you with something." Luornu stated. "W-Wait help me?" I asked, rather surprised. "Yeah. Alexis said as cheer captain she was supposed to help take pictures for yearbook, but she got sidetracked with...things. So I'm going to fill in. All three of me." Luornu said, just as she multiplied into three versions of herself.

"Oh my gosh, yes." I thought flustered.

"T-That's great Luornu. How about we go to the field and get some pictures for yearbook?" I asked, smiling nervosuly. "That sounds great!" The purple one giggled. "Alright, let's go!" The white one chirped, as she and orange grabbed my hands running out of the lunch room with me.'

Querl Dox POV

I sighed as Chuck was led away by the three Luornu's, and turned my focus back to my book. "Is he always like this?" Clark asked. "Yeah but you get used to it." Tinya replied. I rolled my eyes, keeping focus on my book when someone tapped my shoulder. Looking away from my book, I realized Clark stood besides me now. "Is it alright if I sit here? Chuck kinda just bounced." Clark laughed nervously. How ironic he that he says this. "Sure." I merely replied, taking my back pack off my seat. He muttered a soft thank you, sitting right besides me.

"Are you guys nervous about the placements tomorrow?" Reep questioned, causing us all to look up. "Placements?" Clark asked confused. I closed my book, turning to him. "Here at the Legion Academy, it is tradition for the freshmen class to be placed in two systems: Hero and SIdekick." I explained. "Hero and Sidekick? That's seperating students, and putting them down." Clark stated. "It's just how this school is. We have one quater to practice,a nd get ready for this test. The quater is almost over too. The placements are tomorrow." Salu pointed out. "Tomorrow?" Clark groaned. "Don't worry Kent. You only get placed in there if your powers are lame. I'm sure you got super awesome powers!" Reep exclaimed.

"Cool or not Reep, what matters is the powers use." I explained, looking at them, "Some of us won't make it to hero.". The others glanced at me, and I put my bag into my backpack. The bell rung loudly, and I swung my backpack over my shoulders. "That is the bell. I wish you all luck tomorrow." And with that, I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Don't worry, next chapter will make for it I swear. Wait to see who will be hero, and who will be sidekick. One again, sky high related


	6. Power Placements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power placements time has come. Who will be hero? Who will be side kick?

Clark Kent's POV

I fidgeted nervously fidgeted in my spot, twiddling my fingers together. Chuck stood besides me, looking at his number. 20. He was right before me. That was somewhat comforting.

My eyes darted around the gymnasium. The entire freshman class stood idly in worry, nervous. Each of us had been given a number. Dean Wazzo would announce a number, and one of us would be called up. There were three judges; Prinicpal Brande, Dean Wazzo, and Coach Memophis. These three would decide wether we were hero, or side kick. On the ends of the gym were two teachers. Ms. Callhoun, the Heroes teacher, and Mr. Murrow, the Sidekicks teacher.

After a few minutes, Dean Wazzo stood up from the balcony they were at. Everyone turned their focus to the Dean. "Hello Freshmen class of Legion Academy. As you all know, our first quater has passed. And after first quarter, the entire new year will be assigned into two groups. The Hero class, or the Sidekick class. The three of us will decide your class based on how well you've faired after the first quarter. Depending on how you do, you will be put in that specific class setting for the rest of your years here." Dean Wazzo announced. The students looked amongst each other, some more worried then others. Noting how others were beginning to react, Prinicipal Brande stood beside Dean Wazzo, announcing the crowd as well. "With high hopes, we know no matter what happens, you'll do our school good. May the you all do well." Brande announced, pressing down a button.

We all stood nervously as a screen scrolled through random numbers, ready to select on of us. "This seems facist." I simply muttered. "That's how they run things here." Dirk grumbled. "I'm sure you'll do fine Clark." Chuck stated, patting me on the back. I looked back, giving Chuck a somewhat forced grin. "You guys will both do great. I'll cheer you on." Luornu stated, smiling. Chuck smiled flustered at her, and we all looked back towards the screen.

"Number 1!" Coach Memophis announced. People amongst the crowds looked at their numbers, until a boy walking up to the stage. "Of course he's first." Garth grumbled, watching Rokk stand up on stage. Rokk stood on top of the stage, flashing a grin.

"Mr. Krinn, pleasure seeing you. I put my faith in you doin' fine." Principal Brande explained. Rokk grinned, looking at them. "The pleasure is all mine." Rokk stated, looking at the two dummies appearing at the end of the stage. Taking something out of his pocket, he showed it to the crowd. We all looked at the metal pen, and watched him. The two dummies launched plasma blast at him. I watched nervously as Rokk stood still, watching the attack come at him. "W-What is he doing? They'll hit him! Hey, hey!" I attempted to call out to the three staff members. Querl merely tapped my arm, making me look over to the boy.

As the blast came at him, Rokk remained calm. With the attack only a few inches from his face, when suddenly a purple barrier appeared in front of him, deflecting the attacks. The dummies sent out another set of attacks, only for the guns to be blown off by a purple blast from Rokk. The three judges smirked, writing down notes. Querl looked at my in awe expression, "Braalian. Natural magnetic capabilities." He merely replied. I turned back to Rokk, giving a slow nod. "Rokk Krinn, you have been placed as Hero!" Brande announced. Some students cheered for the boy as he walked off stage, approaching Ms. Callhoun. Brande then turned to the rest of us, "With that said. Let the rest begin!"

"Number 2." Luornu let out a soft inhale, heading up to the stage. "You got this!" Bouncy silently cheered. The multiplied gave him a smile, getting up for everyone to see. Taking a hesitant breathe, she multiplied into three versions of herself. Without another word, the three charged at newly formed dummies. "Hero!" Wazzo cheered. Luornu squealed, as the three of them ran to go stand with Rokk.

"Number 3. Gim Allon." A rather tall freshmen stepped onto stage, as in very tall. Not even speaking a word, he grew even larger somehow, surpassing everyone's expectations. "I don't think I need to say it twice. Hero!" Memophis hollered. Gim smirked, shrinking and heading to the hero side. Luornu greeted him eagerly while Rokk gave him a good hand shaking.

"Number 4. Condo Arlik.". "Sidekick.". We all grimaced as poor Condo was the first to walk down to the Sidekick side. People stayed nervous, clearly worried.

"Number 5. Tinya Wazzo!" Wazzo cheered, smiling at Tinya. Tinya groaned loudly as she walked up to the stage. "Your embarrassing me mom..." She grumbled. After some rather impressive phasing through attacks, Tinya was selected as a Hero. While I clapped for her, some students were rather unpleased. "This isn't fair!", "That's biased!", "She's the dean's daughter!". Tinya looked at the ground silently, as she walked over to the Hero side. Luornu gently patted her back, grimacing at the angry crowd.

"Number 6. Thom Kaller.". "Hero!". "Salu Digby, Number 7.". "Sidekick!". "8. James Cullen.". "Sidekick!". "Nura Nal, number 9.". "Hero!". "Tenzil Kem, 10.". "Sidekick!". "Number 11, Lyle Norg.". "Sidekick.". "Drake Burroughs." "Hero!". "Dawnstar, 12.". "Hero." "Blok, 13." "Sidekick.". "Laurel Gand, 14.". "Hero!". "Dag Wentim, number 15.". "Sidekick.". "Number 16, Mysa Nal.". "Hero.". "Number 17, Garth Ranzz.". "Hero!" Wazzo announced. Garth walked over to the hero side, giving a smug look to Rokk. "Told you I'd get in." He stated, as Rokk rolled his eyes. "Reep Daggle, Hero!" Reep groaned as more boos came from the crowd.

"Number 19, Imra Ardeen!". "Hero!". Imra wasn't surprised at how happy the guys were that she was on the same side as them.

"Drura Sepht, Number-" Memophis stopped to look at her, "Sidekick.". You can't be serious!

Left and right students around me were being placed on sides, the crowd getting smaller and smaller each second. "Alexis Luther, hero!" Memophis announced. "She doesn't even have powers." Ulu murmured. The three judges looked at their list, then us. "Number 20, Chuck Taine." Wazzo called out. Chuck looked up nervously, walking up to stage. "You got this Chuck!" I shouted anxiously. Chuck smiled nervously at me, glancing to see the three Luornu's cheering him on. Chuck got onto the stage, looking at the dummies. Taking a heavy breathe, he used his powers.

And turned into a ball.

Even if they were whispering, I could hear people among the crowd with my superhearing. Their laughter, their mockery. Nothing was different then the other schools. Dean Wazzo looked at Chuck sadly, as she stared down at her paper, taking a soft sigh barely able to bring herself to look at him. Chuck looked up at the judges worried. "Sidekick, Mr. Taine." I grimaced seeing the upset look immediately cross Chuck's features, as he slowly bounced off stage. Luornu fused back together, looking rather sad and worried for Chuck. She seemed conflicted on moving over to help out. While she may have felt conflicted, I refused to. I quickly moved over to catch up with him, "Chuck wait, I thought your power was really cool!" I stated. "That's nice to say Clark," Chuck said as he shifted back, "But it's fine.". Before I could reply the judges had begun to announce the next student, "Number 21, Clark Kent!" Brande called out. Chuck looked at Brande then me. "Go ahead, don't miss your shoot for me. I can always see you in class." Chuck explained. I couldn't even stop him, he was already walking away. To the side kicks side.

Sighing heavily I walked up to the stage, not before giving my glasses to Querl. Getting onto the stage, I could already hear the whispering amongst the group. I looked up to the staff nervously, and Dean Wazzo gave me a short and curt nod. Taking a deep breathe, I stepped forward. I wasn't used to the idea of being allowed to just use my powers. The dummies blasted at me, and I allowed it. The attacks doing nothing. "Woah." Luornu breathed out. "Awesome." Tenzil chuckled. That wasn't all. Taking another step forward, I released a laser blast at one, completely destroying it. When it collapsed, I flinched in panic. Did I mess up? Did I just-

To my surprise, instead of feared gasp, I got cheers. Students clapped in awe, looking at me. "I don't think we need to tell you guys what you already know. Mr. Kent is most suited as a hero!" Brande shouted out. The cheers got louder, and I walked over to the heroes side. The group members cheered me on. Rokk gave me a good handshake. Garth rolled his eyes while Imra smiled at me. Alexis ended up starting a carrying, throwing me into the air as her and Gim held me up. Soon Rokk and Tinya stepped in to help hold me up. I smiled, not used to this. This, this was different. I was so used to being laughed at and mocked, yet here I was. As they held me, I looked around the crowd, and grimaced. Chuck looked at me silently, shaking his head slowly.

"Chuck-" I began to mouth out. My bad luck stuck, as the bell had rung. "Alright students. Lunch break. When this is over, everyone else will be placed." Dean Wazzo announced. The four set me down, smiling. "Can't wait to see you in class." Rokk stated, as they all headed out. Everyone began to pile out, crowding the area. I struggled to look for Chuck, to say something! Carefully pushing through the crowd, I searched for any sign of my friend. "Chuck? Chuck?!" I shouted, looking around. Students weaved past me, none being the one I was looking for. "Chuck, please." I thought, turning back to try and search the front. I muttered apologies as I ran into a few people, but I didn't stop.

Slowly everyone began to trickle out, leaving only me in the large gym. No sign of him... Looking around the gym again, trying to see if he was hiding. Something, anything. "Chuck..." I frowned, before silently turning around, and heading out of the gym to the cafeteria.


	7. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark searches for Chuck, wanting to apologize to his poor friend.

Luornu Durgo's POV

We all sat silently in the lunch room, the split ups completely different. Heroes were with heroes. Sidekicks with sidekicks. The other half of the students that hadn't been placed yet stayed in there original groups. Well, there was actually a small group that didn't change seats. As I walked to the heroes table, I couldn't help but look at the sidekicks table. Not there. Maybe he was sitting with his friends. I looked around a little more, spotting Salu, Querl, Tinya, and Reep. Still no Chuck though.

Where had Chuck gone? Sighing softly to myself, I headed over to one of the heroes table. Rokk, Imra, Garth, and Gim had already been sitting there, talking amongst each other. I silently sat between Rokk and Gim, resting my face on my chin. The look on his face imprinted in my head. His reaction when he was selected as a sidekick was just so heart wretching. It was upsetting. Chuck was usually the cheerful guy that had one of the most infectious smiles. Yet... he looked heart broken, and now we couldn't even find him.

"Are you alright?" Imra asked. I looked up to see the Titanian girl giving me a worried expression. "Fine." I mumbled, lifting my head off my hand. "You're lying, you're worried about Chuck." Imra merely replied. I looked up at her, scowling. "Just because you can read peoples minds, doesn't mean you should." I hissed out. She sighed, looking directly at me. "I didn't need to read your mind Luornu. It's easy to tell off of your body language." Imra stated. The three other boys had clearly been listening to our conversation, and trying terribly to hide the fact that they were.

I opened my mouth to speak, before silently shutting it. Who was I kidding? She was right.... I felt tears burn the corners of my eyes, and before I knew it tears were spilling down my cheeks. "I'm worried about him.... I'm worried because...." I paused, my face feeling hot. Imra gave me a gentle pat on the back, smiling at me for a moment.

"You really care bout Taine dontcha~" Garth leaned over. Garth yelped as Rokk elbowed him in the ribs. "Leave them alone Garth." Rokk groaned at his friend.

Imra rolled her eyes at the two boys, before giving me a gentle pat on the back. "Well no matter how you feel about him, it's good to know your concerned. I'm sure he would really appreciate it from you." She stated. I stared at her, sniffling softly. Imra gave me a small smile, holding her hand out to one of the guys. Knowing what she meant, Rokk grabbed a napkin off his trap passing it to her. Muttering a soft thank you she turned back to me, cupping my face with one of her hands. The other gently began to dab away the tears with the napkin. When all the tears were gone, she put the napkin down on the school table.

I looked at her silently, watching her pick her backpack off the ground. Imra began to fish for something in her backpack. After a few moments she pulled out a small mirror, showing the reflection side to towards me. I glanced at my reflection for a moment, before looking back at her confused. Imra let out a soft sigh, putting the mirror back into her backpack. "You're ready." She merely replied. "Ready, ready for what?" I asked confused. "To go after him". I looked at Imra surprsied, and shook my head. "I don't even know where he is." I sighed out. She wouldn't take that answer though. Putting her hands on my shoulders, she looked me dead in the eye. "Yes you do Luornu." Imra stated. As I looked at her, I slowly began to smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk." I hugged Imra quickly. After she pulled away, I snatched my backpack off the ground and booked it towards the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short, just wanted some cute development between my OTP


	8. A school split into two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placement day had ended. Heroes and side kicks have been choosen. With that said, some folks are left more upset then others on their positions. Will bonds be broken?

Clark Kent's POV

I groaned softly, staring at my notes. I should have been happy. I was in the hero class. People weren't scared of me. Infact, they all cheered on my powers. They didn't belittle me, or cry out in fear. They thought I was fantastic. Shame, there was so much work to do. It was our first day, and there was already an hour long lecture in the process, along with a 10 page packet due by the end of the class.

While this class was already stressful, but that wasn't the only problem. While I was in the hero classes, I couldn't help but think of my poor friend in the sidekicks class. Chuck. God, I hadn't seen Chuck sense the placements. Luornu had told me she briefly spoke with him on the fields, but it didn't leave to much. I hated that he was left there.

"This all seems so unfair." My super hearing picked up, causing me to look at Luornu and Alexis whispering to each other. "What do you mean?" Alexis questioned, setting a prototype of one of her robots down for a moment to look at the multiplier. "It's just.... the school being divided into two groups. It's unfair. We're undermining everyone else who still has potential. I mean-" Luornu couldn't finish her thought, as her orange haired friend put her fingers against her lip. "Hush now Durgo. Why, oh why would a girl like you, concern yourself with those losers? You should be focused on being a hero, on being a cheerleader. Not some scrubs who couldn't cut it." Alexis stated, her green eyes gazing deeply at Luornu's violet ones, "Don't need to focus on any of those losers. We're in the big league, Luornu.". "But Alexis-", "You know I'm just looking out for you. After all, that's what friends are FOR." Alexis looked the other dead in the eyes.

If looking out meant looking out for your friend meant benefiting your interest off of them.

I groaned heavily. Where was Chuck when you need him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap sorry


	9. There's a new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student is coming, and there's a lot of things people need to question now.

I rested my face on my hand, giving a loud exhale. When would this class be over? The teacher had spent most of her time bragging on about how amazing heroes were anyway.

There wasn't much more suffering involved, as the bell finally gave a loud ring. Sighing in relief, I picked up my backpack and started walking out of the classroom. "Wait up." Luornu walked over, smiling at me. Honestly, over the week I had been in heroes class, I never really got to know her. Most I knew was that she was a member of the cheerleaders squad, and Chuck had the biggest crush on her ever. "Sorry, my lockers on the way, wanted to tag along." Luornu replied. I simply nodded, and we walked over to our lockers.

Students piled through the halls, making their way to class. For being some big super hero academy, it felt hard to tell the differences. Our lockers were more of the farther ones in the school, so by the time we got there, everyone was mostly in class. Taking a heavy sigh, I was about to approach my locker when Luornu grabbed my arm. "Look." She whispered. What was she talking about? Raising an eyebrow, I eventually looked up.

A violet haired girl leaned against our lockers, her arms folded. Rokk was speaking with her, and seemed really displeased. Luornu pulled me off to the side. "Who's that?" I asked. She shushed me, peaking out from where we stood. Knowing she wasn't going to answer me, I listened in with my super hearing.

"What are you doing here?" Rokk questioned, an angered tone in his voice. "What's wrong Krinn? Intimidated by me?" The girl cooed out. "Hardly. Your not welcomed here, and you know that. All you do is cause trouble for students around here." Rokk hissed out. "Whatever do you mean Mr. student council president?" She questioned. There was a thud, and a rattle. Luornu glanced concerned, but I carefully pushed her back to stand beside me. "I know your tricks Ayahod, you better not try anything, I'll make sure you regret." Rokk stated. "Is it smart to threaten the one with all the dirt?" The girl giggled. There was a moment of silence. After a minute or so, Rokk's voice came out again. "Get out of here." Rokk growled out, walking towards us. I tensed in realization, grabbing Luornu by the arm and speed walking off.

"What just happened?" I whispered to her. Luornu shrugged. "Rokk didn't seem pleased with her at all." She replied. "No kidding." I muttered, glancing back at the hallway. What had we just listened to? No one else seemed to be around when it happened. Scratching the back of my neck, I thought deeply. "Should we ask him about it later?" She asked. "No, I think we should keep this a secret for now. Something might be going on." I explained.

???'s POV

"You aren't that far off kid." I chuckled softly, watching the two walk down the hallways. These kids had absouletely no clue how much I could see of this school. Looking at them walking on the monitor a little longer, I flicked the controls. All six monitors around me turned on, showing all differnt types of security camera feeds. I could see all the classrooms, all the hallway, all the offices.

"Making this too easy." I snickered. No stupid student council member would stop me. Not the dumb dean or principal either. Not even this super strong new boy. In fact. Turning my chair around, I opened my laptop, going straight to the student files. After sifting through the files, I found what I wanted. Just what I needed.

"Clark Kent, age 14. Born on Febuary 29th. And what is this?" I leaned forward to stare at my screen, "Oh my goodness, this is just PERFECT.". I turned my chair around once more, changing some controls of the camera. The camera eventually pulled up to journalism, and I zoomed in. The camera focused on Clark, who being a huge nerd, answered many questions perfectly correctly. I leaned forward, folding my hands together. "I just cannot wait to learn more about our new Kyprtonian in the school."


End file.
